A Court of Tricks and Laughter
by fireflye97
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks since Feyre defeated Amarantha, and so far life has been peaceful. One night, she spies a strange figure in the woods, and the next day, two odd girls show up? They're unlike anything Tamlin has ever seen, and are they really here to bring laughter, or is there something more? OC's included! Rated T just in case of violence and some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't been as active as I should've been, I've been extremely busy, and had little inspiration. I went through a huge move, and have been busy, since this is my Senior year in High School.**

 **However I recently got an idea for inspiration from a truly beautiful book: A Court of Thorns and Roses by Sarah J. Maas. I LOVED it! I just couldn't put it down! So, I decided to try and do my own little sequel, which will have my own characters. I hope you all enjoy this!**

A cool breeze tickled Feyre's cheeks as she looked out into the night. She stood in her small painting room, the window in front of her open. Closing her eyes, she gave a soft sigh, finally feeling peace.

Or she had hoped.

It was late at night, and the High Fae just couldn't sleep. Ever since she had gone through Amarantha's trials, the poor woman could not get a single nights rest. Nightmares plagued her, showing her all the things she did over and over. Sometimes, it would be just as how it happened...other times, it would go horribly wrong. Lucien would be impaled on the spikes, and Tamlin, her dear Tamlin... She shook her head, trying to clear it from the horrid thoughts that followed. As she looked on in the night, her gaze caught a shadow moving in the darkness. It was small, almost the size of a fox, if not a bit bigger. The shadow suddenly stopped, and a glowing golden gaze met hers. She jumped, staring at the strange creature. She almost expected it to run towards her, however it just turned it's head, and slunk back into the shadows of the forest. While she was watching the creature, strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and Tamlin rested his chin on her head. She jumped again, but smiled leaning into him. "You startled me for a moment." she chuckled. He chuckled back. "You seem lost in thought." At that, she looked away, and back into the forest, her expression slightly sorrowful and dark. Tamlin looked at her, his green eye's showing concern. "Feyre, what's wrong?" he followed her gaze out into the forest. She didn't answer him, not right away, actually avoiding it. She looked up at him with a curious gaze. "Tamlin, before...Amarantha, where there other things in the forest?" she asked. "Not like monsters, but other animals?" She remembered going hunting with Lucien, and not finding too much game. Tamlin tilted his head to the side, thinking, before looking at her. "There were, but of course, when Amarantha came, they all fled." he explained. "I remember that most of the animals were quite different, they had their own magical powers. There were also other Fae that lived out there as well."

"Do you think they'll come back, the animals and the Fae?"

"I'm hoping so. Why do you ask though?"

Feyre bit her lip, trying to decide if she should tell him what she saw. "Well..." she began. "...I saw something out in the woods." She pointed to where she saw the small figure. "Over there. It looked about as big as a fox, and when it looked at me, it had glowing golden eyes." she finished. Tamlin looked at where she pointed, staying silent. Finally he spoke. "Perhaps animals are coming back here." he looked at her. "I'm sure that if it was harmful, it would have done something already." he moved to her side, gently taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "It's late, I think it's time we retire." he said, although his eye's revealed a sly glint to her. She smiled at him, saying her agreement, then walking with him to their room, hand in hand.

The next day, Feyre woke up to see that Tamlin wasn't beside her, nor was he in the room. She stood up, getting dressed, then getting ready to walk out, when she nearly ran into Alis. "Oh Alis! Forgive me, I didn't know you were coming in." Feyre said, backing away a little. Alis smiled, waving her hands in a dismissive manner. "It's alright."

"Where's Tamlin?"

"Oh, well, Lucien called him, he said it was urgent."

Alis gave a slightly worried expression. "Lucien said he saw strange things happening in the forests, and felt odd magical energy within." she explained. "They haven't left yet, they're outside getting the horses ready." Feyre nodded and mumbled her thanks as she moved past the older woman and made her way outside. There she found Tamlin and Lucien, just as Alis had said, getting ready to mount their horses. Tamlin's eye's widened when he saw her. "Feyre, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to wake you." She smiled at him, but shook her head. "There's no need, I see your reasons." She looked past him and into the forest. From where she stood, she felt a strange energy, although very faint. For some reason, it didn't feel threatening, more like: warm. The energy made her want to dance and laugh, but she didn't know why. Tamlin looked to the forest as well. "It's strange isn't it?" Lucien walked up beside him. "And it get's stronger the farther you go." the red-haired Fae added. Feyre nodded, then looked back at Tamlin, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm coming with you." she said with confidence.

"What?"

"I wish to come with you."

"But, it could be dangerous."

Feyre laughed at that. "I'm not entirely sure about that, I doubt it'd be dangerous if it makes me feel like I'm celebrating some event." she pointed out. Tamlin looked at her warily, but said nothing. She sighed. "If it makes you feel better, if there is any hint of danger, I'll run." This seemed to make Tamlin a bit more comfortable, but he still felt uneasy. Giving his own soft sigh, he gave in, getting a horse for her. Lucien winked at her and gave her a wide smile, which she return with a triumphant one. Once the party was mounted and ready, they went into the forest, with Tamlin in the lead. They rode on in silence, Feyre using her excellent hearing to listen for anything out of place. Unfortunately, all she could hear was the whispering of the leaves in the breeze, and the chirping of birds. As they went deeper, the giddy feeling began to grow, where it was nearly overwhelming, and Feyre had to stifle unexpected laughs that bubbled up her throat. She glanced at Lucien, and noticed he was doing the exact same thing, wiggling in his saddle a few times. As they continued on, and the energy getting ever so stronger, Feyre heard a strange sound. It was like listening to a conversation through a very thick wall. There were two voices, or at least, what she could make out, and they were so faint they sounded like they were whispering.

"Look-Spring Court-"

"Yes I-wonder-should we?"

"Fun?-Mistake-my-"

"Worry-let's have-un."

The rest was soon lost, but Feyre was unsure what they meant. That question was soon answered, when she noticed the shadow behind Lucien began to warp and wobble. It rose up silently, not making a sound, twisting and turning, before it soon formed into a shape. It seemed like a feminine shape, but with little features. A single green cat-like eye appeared on its head. It looked toward Feyre and put a wispy hand up to it's face, making a quiet motion with it's finger. Twisting it's body, it began to sneak up on Lucien, not making a sound. It loomed over him, before it reached down with it's shadowy hand...

And tapped his shoulder.

As soon as it did, it disappeared, showing nothing behind Lucien as he whirled around looking for whatever touched him. When he found nothing, he cautiously turned forward in his saddle, riding on. The shadow appeared again, repeating the same steps, except tapping his other shoulder then disappearing. Feyre watched with fascination, before flinching a little at Lucien's glare. "Feyre, now is not the time for jokes." he grumbled. Feyre gaped at him, feeling a bit offended. "I'm not jesting!" she objected.

"Ok, then what keeps tapping me on my shoulders?"

"Well, maybe a leaf or a branch!"

"Well, I could've been you!"

"I'm not even that close to you!"

Feyre had stopped her horse. "Unless I have the ability to lengthen my limbs, there was no way I could reach you." she said, staring at him. What she said was true, there was a large distance between them. Tamlin and Lucien stopped there horses as well, with Tamlin looking around them warily. Lucien was about to say something else, but Tamlin cut him off. "No she's right, something's here." he said, and motioned for them to be quiet. They all fell silent and looked around, but there seemed to be nothing around them...until they heard it. It sounded like a little girl laughing at first, until it revealed to be a long drawn out laugh, with the person gasping for breath.

"Geeze! You can't keep quiet long enough, can you?"

"Hehehe! I can't...I can't help it! It's just what happens! Hahaha!"

Feyre blinked. These were the exact same voices she heard earlier! Now they were much clearer, as if they were standing right next to them. Tamlin growled. "Who are you?" he demanded. "And what brings you to my forest?" There was some more giggling before one of the voices spoke again. "Who are you? And what brings you to my forest?" the voice said, mimicking Tamlin in the best voice they could relate to him. That was soon followed by two roars of laughter. Tamlin's jaw twitched in annoyance. "Show yourself!" he demanded again. They laughed more, and mimicked him again. Lucien covered his mouth to hide a laugh, Feyre doing the same. It was like their laugh was contagious. Soon the laughter died down and it was silent again, before they heard a sigh.

"Well, that was all fun, but I guess we should show ourselves, shouldn't we?"

"I agree, we should."

"BOO!"

At that last word said together, the same shadowy figures appeared again, this time jumping in front of Tamlin and Lucien's horses, spooking them. As the horses bucked and neighed, the figures rolled on the ground laughing again. One of them was slimmer and more elegant, with red eyes' glowing. The one Feyre had met before, appeared next to her, leaning on her shoulder. "I must thank you, for not saying a word when I was teasing Lucien over here." she cackled then disappeared, reappearing beside her partner. Lucien casted an accusing glance toward Feyre, but didn't say anything. Once the horses were calm, Tamlin dismounted, stomping towards the figures. "I'll ask again, who are you?" He demanded, raising a hand and making his claws appear. Both of the figures shrieked in terror, one of them disappearing into the shadows. The other however, the first on Feyre met, backed with such speed into a tree behind her, that her real form showed. She was a young girl, or from what Feyre could tell, that wore a black hood with a warm orange color on the inside. She didn't wear a dress, it was a black sleeveless shirt and a black and orange skirt, with a cloth band that hung to the side. She wore fighting boots on her feet, and had glowing, green cat-like eyes. At first, she gave a terrified look, before it twisted into a sly one. "Bye." she said, then bolted, her boots pounding on the forest floor. Tamlin quickly mounted and gave chase, Lucien and Feyre following after her. Feyre believed they would capture the girl, given the advantage that they were on horseback and she was on foot, but that thought was gone as soon as they began to chase her. The girl moved with amazing speed, gaining it from bouncing back and forth on the trees, swinging on the branches, and nearly soaring through the air as she did so. They continued to chase her for quite some time, before they finally cornered her. "Great..." she said, backing up against the tree. She began to tap the wood with her small hand. "Allysia? I'm really hoping you were following..." the party began to close in on her, and she began to pound on the tree. "Anytime would be great right about now!" she shouted. As soon as she said that, two pale hands came out of the shadows, and pulled her into them, making her disappear yet again. Lucien had a look of confusion on his face. "What are...?" he began, but stopped when he heard panting behind them. Turning around, they found the two girls again. Allysia, so the other one was called, was in the same type of outfit like the other, except with deeper hues of red. Even her eyes, which were not at all like a cats, were red. "Are you done running around now, Furosia?" she demanded. The other girl nodded, then froze. "How did we...get back?" Both girls froze again, then looked at the party. They stayed silent, before they bolted, Allysia easily running away, but Furosia, still dazed, ran right into a tree and fell on her back. She quickly got back up, shaking her head, then ran after Allysia. Feyre stared at them. "What...are they?" she asked. Lucien shook his head. "I've been asking myself the same thing." They both looked at Tamlin, but he shook his head as well, not knowing what those two girls were. They followed them again, before finding them in a clearing, sprawled out on the grass, and breathing heavily. Furosia noticed them and sat up, but then groaned and fell back down. "Can you stop chasing us now? I can't run anymore..." she whined. Tamlin approached, crossing his arms. "That depends, are you going to stop running?" Both girls looked at each other, before looking at him and nodding in defeat.

As soon as everyone was rested, they sat in the clearing with the girls, who soon revealed themselves. Their names were Furosia and Allysia, and they were Tricksters. Tamlin tilted his head. "Tricksters? As in, Fae entertainers?" Furosia nodded. "Yep, that's us." she confirmed. Allysia then spoke. "And we used to live here in the Summer Court, although, we don't look it. We're from a different part of the Fae kingdom, far away from here. At least, our parents were." she explained. Lucien then spoke. "Why did you leave?" Silence fell between all of them, and the Tricksters had grim expressions, all happiness from them gone. Feyre understood immediately why the left, so she asked a different question. "Why did you come back?" At this, Furosia smiled. "Why, because the evil is gone!" she said matter-of-factly. "We sensed it, and so did the animals." Feyre's eye's widened. "Wait, so you could sense when the evil was gone?" both girls nodded. They were silent yet again, before Lucien decided to lighten up the mood. "So...entertainers?" he gave a sly smirk, leaning a bit closer to Furosia. "What kind of "entertainment" do you provide?" Furosia's pupil's narrowed to slits, and her lips curled back revealing small fangs, letting out a hiss. This made Lucien back off tremendously. Tamlin had been silent for the most part, before he stood up. "I'm sorry we chased you two around like this." he apologized. "You're welcome at my manor at anytime." The girls smiled, almost slyly, before standing up as well. "We will...consider that offer." Allysia said. Feyre and Lucien stood up. "We can take you back to where you live if you want." Feyre offered, gesturing to the horses. The smiled on the girls grew even wider, but they backed away. "Thanks, but we have our own way back." Furosia said. At that, they jumped into the air, and from their backs, sprouted large wings. Furosia had solid black, feathered wings with orange tips and decorated with orange dots at the tips as well. Allysia also had feathered wings, but they were a deep red color, close to black, with smoky dashes of red at the tips. Allysia smirked from her point in the sky. "Well...we'll see you some other time." they both let out cackles and flew off.

Feyre rode beside Tamlin on their way back to the manor, her thoughts still on Furosia and Allysia. Tamlin broke her out of her thoughts. "Strange aren't they?" he asked. Feyre nodded. "They were quite...different. I'd never even heard of Trickster's before, even before I came to the Spring Court for the first time." she explained. Lucien chimed in. "I've heard of them before, but they're extremely rare. Trickster's were kind of like jesters in the courts." he explained. "Most became travelers and went to different lands to show their trade." Tamlin chuckled. "Well, Trickster's or not, they were odd." Feyre laughed. "Extremely odd." They arrived back at their home, dismounting their horses, Feyre walking over to Tamlin. "Thank you for letting me come with you today." she said. Tamlin smiled. "You're welcome." he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Lucien saw this, and made a gagging sound, followed by a sound that was close to vomiting, making the couple roll their eyes and laugh.

 **Well, that was pretty good for the first chapter I think! There will be more in the future, it's just a matter of WHEN I'm going to do it. I will be going to the Legend of Zelda Master Quest Symphony tomorrow, so we'll see. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I haven't updated, I got a new computer…that didn't have Microsoft office so I had to deal with that. I will most definitely continue this story! While watching Markiplier and doing some school work of course. Now, onto the story!**

Feyre woke up the next morning to the sound of barking. It almost sounded like a dog, but lighter, and came out in sharp yips. It would bark three times, before going silent for a few seconds, and then went barking again. The High Fae sat up, getting up quietly, not wanting to wake up the other sleeping fae beside her. Looking out the window, she didn't see the owner of the parking, however it sounded like it came from the front of the estate, though far away, as if it was still in the forest. She turned around, deciding to wait until Tamlin was awake to investigate. When she turned around however, Tamlin's green eyes were staring straight at her and she jumped. "Something wrong?" he asked. Feyre sighed. "I don't know. I woke up to this barking sound, and I looked out to see what it was." Of course, when Tamlin woke up, the barking stopped. Tamlin sat up, stretching as he did so. "Well, after breakfast, we can go look." He said, smiling a little at her. Feyre smiled back, and then went to her wardrobe, getting ready to change for the day.

Tamlin kept true to his word, and after breakfast, took Feyre outside to look for the sound. She heard the barking clearer outside and followed it, going to the back of the estate as she suspected. The barking was getting louder, but then went silent as soon as she got close to it. She tilted her head, looking through the trees but finding nothing. "Am I going mad?" she muttered to herself. Turning around, she froze when she heard the bushes rustle. Tamlin braced himself for whatever as going to appear. Slowly crawling out of the bushes was a fox…or so Feyre had thought. It was slightly bigger, and did look like a fox, except for the feathers. Its pelt was solid black, with a silvery underbelly. The feathers it had were deep gray, with stripes that looked like they belonged to a hawk. The feathers were larger and grew out behind the fox's forefeet and on the top of its tail. The forefeet also were shaped like a canine, but had the skin of the feet of a bird-of-prey, as well as the talons of one. Glowing golden eyes looked up at her, and the strange fox let out a whine. It limped toward her, dragging its left hind leg. Feyre knelt down. "Tamlin, what kind of fox is this?" she asked. Tamlin shook his head. "Even before the evil came, I've never seen a fox like this before." He walked up and knelt down beside her. Feyre gently picked up the fox, examining its leg. "I guess something attacked it." She said. The fox's tail swayed and nuzzled her chin, licking her a little. Tamlin looked at its wound. "That's quite a large bite." He stood up. "I'm going on patrol; whatever could've attacked it could still be out there." Feyre nodded, standing up as well. "Be careful." She said, giving a smile. Tamlin smiled back and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I will." With that, he left.

Feyre sat in the great room, watching the fox sleep on a pillow. With help from Alis, they were able to bind the wounded leg. She couldn't help but stare at the adorable creature, smiling as its ear twitched, gave a yawn, and rolled onto its back, throwing its feet up in the air. "Like a tiny dog…" she mused. As if responding to her, the fox woke up, and then padded up to her. Feyre noticed a silver ribbon wrapped around its neck, wondering why she hadn't seen it earlier. Kneeling down, she also found a small metal tag, with a name on it.

MEEKO

Feyre smiled. "So you're a boy." She mused. Meeko barked in response. She laughed, scratching his ears. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Meeko." Meeko nuzzled her hand, begging for more pets, before stiffening, his ears perked. The black fox bolted from her, running straight for the door. His paws scrabbled for it, and he whined loudly, circling a little before pawing again. Feyre approached, then opened the door. Immediately, she was hit with a blast of dark energy, and she gasped, holding the door to keep from being blown away. When it was gone, Meeko ran out, running surprisingly fast despite his injured leg. A feeling of dread washed over Feyre, for Tamlin. Something definitely wasn't right. Meeko waited for her at the tree line, giving a short bark as if telling her to hurry up. Shutting the door, she followed after him into a run. Meeko ran ahead of her and together they plunged into the forest.

Tamlin cursed as he was thrown against a tree. In front of him stood a large serpentine creature, with three heads. They hissed at him, moving their heads in different patterns to confuse him. The creature was bigger than a horse, and capable of swallowing a man whole. Blood dripped down the side of Tamlins head, the cut already starting to close up. He stood up, brandishing his claws. When he did so, the heads darted forward, smashing into the bark of the tree. The bark cracked, and parts of it fell off. Tamlin barely dodged the attack. Although the creature had three heads, it made up for it with its speed. Tamlin had landed a few scratches on the creature, but its hide was tough, and it barely affected the creature…merely managing to piss it off. He was about to lung for it again, but hesitated when he heard someone running in the woods. His face paled when he saw Feyre appear before him, Meeko leading the way. "Feyre?! What are you doing here?" He asked, but didn't hear her answer as he dodged another strike. Feyre took cover behind a tree, cursing herself for not bringing a weapon. The serpent moved forward, getting ready to strike the same tree, before it stopped, a howling sound filling in the silence. Meeko was behind it, howling loudly that it could be heard throughout the whole forest. Whirling its three heads around, the serpent slowly approached Meeko, stalking it's pray. Meeko stopped howling, and stared the serpent down. He then bolted from his position, charging straight towards the center head of the serpent. He leaped, landing on the head, biting and clawing. The head screeched, and the other two reared their disgusting heads, going to strike. They missed when Meeko leaped up and over the vile creature. Meeko whirled around, darting forward again and leaping, however, one of the heads caught him in its jaws, shook him a little, and then threw him against a tree. Meeko let out a strangled yelp, trying to get up, but he seemed to hurt his leg again, and he fell back down. The serpent went back to the two fae, slithering forward, forked tongues flicking forward. Tamlin held his breath, looking at Feyre. He was about to leap forward, when he felt the ground vibrate with heavy but silent steps. Relief washed over him when he thought that Lucien had come to help.

But it wasn't Lucien.

Instead, it was two large foxes, the size of horses. They had deep red fur colors, with solid black paws that turned into a swirl design the closer they got to the shoulders. Nine, long tails flowed from behind them. The one closest to him let out a loud bark, making the ground shake. Its ears pinned, it charged at the serpent, taking one head in its jaws, and placing one paw on the center head, pinning it to the ground. The second fox grabbed the last head, also pinning the center head with a paw. It was then the foxes began to pull, making the creature scream. The screams got louder the more they pulled, then gave a final shriek as the heads were ripped from the body. Black blood sprayed everywhere as the body writhed and flailed before going still. Tamlin looked around the tree, cautiously coming out from behind it. Feyre did the same. Staring at the large, nine-tailed foxes, Tamlin approached before he froze, seeing that two beings were riding them. His jaw dropped as he was met with smirks.

Furosia and Allysia.

"Ha-ha! You should see the look on your face!" Furosia laughed, pointing at Tamlin. Feyre approached. "What…" she didn't even have any words, she was rendered speechless. Allysia spoke. "Why don't we chat somewhere nicer?" They moved to the top of a nearby hill, Meeko lying down in between Furosia and Allysia. "I'll start." Furosia said. "We're from a continent to the east. There we have different courts and creatures here. An example of them would be these lovely beasts you see before you." She explained. Allysia then took over. "These large foxes are called Kitsunes. They're used as mounts, primarily for hunting and fighting. They're also said to be good luck and are faster than horses." One of the Kitsunes lifted its head and gave a short bark, as if confirming the statement. The other yawned, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Feyre pointed slightly at Meeko. "And what is Meeko?" she asked. Furosia smiled. "He's an Enfield. They're kept as pets most of the time, but they provide great traveling companions and hunters." She explained. Feyre nodded, staring at him. Tamlin spoke this time. "Thank you for coming to help us."

"Don't thank us, thank Meeko."

"You're right, Meeko was quite helpful. I'm assuming it's you two he called for?"

"That's correct."

Furosia smiled at him, then stood up, mounting her kitsune, with Allysia doing the same. Meeko jumped up on Allysia's kitsune, settling himself in front of her. "Well, we'll be off now. Good day!" they both said simultaneously, then bounded off.

Feyre walked back with Tamlin in silence. She could feel the anger radiating off of him, and it wasn't because of the tricksters. "Why did you stumble blinding into the forest like an idiot?" he asked, hissing through his teeth. She put her hands on her hips. "Because you were in trouble!"

"You came unarmed!"

"It was the spur of the moment!"

"You could've _died."_

Feyre flinched, then looked away. She didn't know she had hurt him that bad. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I'm sorry for making you worry, but you worried me too, so I had to come. I could feel that things evil energy from the manor." She explained. Tamlin was silent, before he looked at her. "It's alright." He said softly. She smiled at him before she asked, "What was that thing?" Tamlin snarled, his lip curling in disgust. "A hydra, nasty things to kill. It's hard to kill them because you have to rip off their heads at the same time. If not, they just grow back." He explained. Feyre shivered in disgust, the image of the writhing hydra body playing in her mind. "Well, I'm glad it's gone." Tamlin murmured his agreement. They sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way, soon coming home. A strange presence met them, and Tamlin snarled again. "By the Cauldron, not him…" Feyre looked at the door, and her stomach dropped. A familiar figure, clothed all in black, his long black hair pulled back a little, met her gaze with a purple one.

Rhysand.

 **HAHAHAHA! Sorry, I had to do that. Rhysand is my second favorite character from the book, with Lucien taking the top spot, and Tamlin taking the third, so I had to let him in at some point. Besides, it was part of the book so I didn't want to leave it out…**

 **So what shall happen next? You'll have to wait to find out! Until next time peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, finally to the third chapter! Special thanks to semicolonial for the great review!**

Tamlin snarled. "Why are you here?" he demanded. Rhysand gave a small smirk, as if mildly amused. Tamlin always hated this Fae, even before he met Feyre, and hated him even more so for making her do the crude and vulgar things from the fairy wine Under the Mountain. "I believe I made a deal with a certain woman," Rhysand began. "And it's time she held her end of the bargain, I believe my week for the month should start today." He said smugly, examining his nails. Feyre held a gasp, of all the days, it had to be today. "Tomorrow." She blurted, Tamlin giving her a wide eyed look afterwards.

"This evening." He replied, still looking at his nails.

"Tonight."

"Deal."

He gave her another smug smile, looking at both of them with his violet eyes. He began to approach slowly, with a suave gait. Tamlin held her hand firmly, giving it a tight squeeze, while his claws on the other hand began to come out. "You really want a death wish, don't you Rhysand?" He snarled through gritted teeth. Rhysand rolled his eyes. "It's better than being killed by creatures of the dark." He smirked, then looked at Feyre again. "I look forward to it." He murmured, daring to reach out a hand and brush it against her cheek. Feyre flinched back, while Tamlin lurched forward, aiming to strike him with his clawed hand, but Rhysand just cackled and disappeared.

After the little encounter with Rhysand, the rest of the afternoon and been peaceful, much to Feyre's surprise. She spent the rest of her afternoon painting in her personal room, and then joined Tamlin and Lucien for dinner as usual. There wasn't much conversation at the table, besides Lucien reporting the status of the borders, although Tamlin didn't seem to be paying very much attention. Soon, it became night, and Feyre paced one of the hallways, trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. Tamlin approached. "I have a feeling he'll be arriving soon." He said, pulling her into a hug. "If he does anything…" he began. Feyre interrupted him. "Don't worry, I can handle it." She said softly, stroking his cheek with her hand, and giving him a look of reassurance. As Tamlin predicted, Rhysand strutted into view outside of their home, two horses in tow. One was a large black stallion, obviously his. It's main slightly sparkled, as if the stars were woven into it. Behind it was a smaller black mare, with white socks and silver hooves. Tamlin walked Feyre outside, standing next to her. Rhysand gave her a seductive smirk, which turned into a teasing one, and offered his hand. She cautiously took it, and he helped her onto the mare. Before he mounted his stallion, he caught a glare from Tamlin, which obviously stated that he would die if he dared try anything to Feyre. Rhysand smirked at him again, his eyes glowing in the dark, and turned his mount around. When his back was to Tamlin, Rhysand rolled his eyes, and then led Feyre towards the Night Court. Feyre looked back once to see her High Fae Lord, her eyes meeting with his for a brief moment, before she turned around and followed the Lord of the Night Court.

The journey thus far, was silent. Strangely enough, it didn't feel awkward to Feyre, but slightly comfortable. She stared at Rhysands back as they rode on. Slightly wishing for some conversation, she opened her mouth to speak, when she suddenly shut it after hearing a noise.

"Psst!"

"Oh real subtle."

"Well what did you want me to do?"

"I don't know! Just something besides sounding like a hundred-and-seven year old!"

"Yes, because yelling "Feyre," really loud is most certainly not going to grab anyone else's attention."

A slapping sound.

"Ow! Don't hit me!"

"Quit being so loud! I'm surprised we haven't been spotted by the Lord yet."

"You didn't have to hit me…"

A sigh. "Ok, Feyre," it was barely a whisper. "Subtly, _subtly_ , look to your left." Said the all too familiar voice, stressing the word "subtly." Feyre complied, glancing to her left, and spying a scene that made her give a soft smile. The two shadowy figures of Furosia and Allysia were slinking through the woods, perfectly blending into the shadows, despite their eyes. Allysia was in the lead, with Furosia in the back, rubbing her cheek. They waved at her, before continuing their trek.

The trip seemed so short thanks to the two Tricksters constantly bickering back and forth, which was in fact, quite entertaining. They argued about which color goes better with what, what animal could defeat a dragon, and about who should fall in love with who in a romance book. Soon, the trees were getting darker, until the bark was black, and the leaves went for a dark green to glowing silver. It was becoming obvious that they arrived in the Night Court. The ground was dark, but different plants glowed a rainbow of colors, lighting up the gloom. In some trees, their appeared to be light green veins that pulsed and moved, as if a life force was being pumped through them. They continued through the glowing forest, until at last, they reached the end of it. "I welcome you Feyre, to the Night Court." Rhysand said, twisting around in his saddle to look at her. In front of her was a large field, with rolling hills. And beyond that, an ebony castle, with highlights of purple that seemed to pulse slightly. Feyre smiled softly. "It's beautiful." She said, smiling at him. Furiosia snickered. "Indeed it is, this place isn't too bad." She looked at Rhysands hair when he turned around. "Ooh! I can't help it, I want to know what his hair feels like!"

"His…hair?"

"Yes! It's fascinating."

"How so?"

"Well it can be soft…OR!"

"Yes?"

"It can be…feathery."

Feyre held back her laughter as she heard the two girls discussing the topic of Rhysands hair. Following a straight path, the party arrived at the castle. When they dismounted, a stable boy came to take care of the horses. Rhysand insisted that he would show Feyre around the castle the next day, assuming that it was late, and she was tired. Instead, he showed her to her room, the trickster's following close behind in the shadows. Feyre couldn't help but admire the architecture and art of the castle, finding a dark beauty of it. She actually couldn't wait to see the most of it tomorrow. Her room was about the same size of the one she shared with Tamlin, with a large bed of purple colored sheets, dark wood vanity and dresser, it almost felt like home. Rhysand then stepped into the room, a teasing smirk on his face. Outside, Furosia and Allysia panicked. "Oh no, what do we do? Ohnoohnoohno…" Furosia rambled. Allysia wrung her hands out. "Ok, it's going to be fine, we just need something to distract him…" Her red eyes landed on an object next to Furosia on the right. Furosia spotted it too, and gave a devilish smirk. It was a beautifully decorated vase.

A _breakable_ beautifully decorated vase.

Furosia picked it up and raised it over her head to smash it, when she quickly pulled it back to her chest. "Please, PLEASE, don't let there be any monster, prisoner, or plague unleashed when I break this." She prayed, then threw it on the ground, the sound of it shattering echoing throughout the halls. Rhysand stiffened from his position, listening. Allysia then used her telepathic power, other vases and breakable objects around her surrounded in a deep red aura, then hovered in the air. She then shattered them, creating a louder sound. When Rhysand finally poked his head out to see what was wrong, the girls had disappeared, transforming into their shadow forms, and racing towards Feyre's room. Allysia grabbed the handle, and Furosia did the same, both of the girls pulling on it. "ClosethedoorclosethedoorCLOSE THE DOOR!" Furosia nearly shrieked. "I'm trying!" Allysia replied. They slammed the door shut right as Rhysand was returning, and held the door, putting their weight against it so he couldn't come in. "Feyre! Is everything alright?" He called from behind the door.

"No boys allowed!" the two tricksters yelled before collapsing into laughter.

Rhysand growled on the other side, but his footsteps could be heard as he walked away. The room had gone quiet, Feyre standing with her mouth in a small 'o,' staring at the tricksters with wide eyes.

And the room was filled with laughter.

 **Okie dokie, another chapter down, and…something-something more to go! I never really thought of Rhysand as a villain, I've always seen him as just a teasing, and slightly perverted man, like a bad boy. Hopefully I can try and not make him too OOP just trying to fit that description. Stay tuned and more will come!**


End file.
